Build me up Buttercup
by xsilentangelx
Summary: AU What happens when a drunk and despondant Logan tries to win Max back from Alec after Hello, Goodbye?


_A/N This is an AU fic set a little while after Logan saw Max and Alec after Hello Goodbye and assumed they had been getting busy. Max hadn't set him straight and Alec had agreed to be her pretend hot boy around Logan. Discloser: I don't own Dark Angel or the music lyrics which are from the song 'Build me up buttercup' by The Temptations_

The music was pumping and people were bumping and grinding on the dance floor at Crash. Max and OC sat around by the pool table watching Sketchy getting his hard earned money unlawfully won by Alec.

"Just like taking candy from a baby!" Alec whispered to himself as he lined up his winning shot. Skechy groaned as he handed over his money to a grinning Alec as he straightened back up. Max and OC rolled their eyes and quickly called out to Sketchy to sit his sorry ass down when they heard him agree to a rematch. OC slapped Sketchy upside his head as he took a seat next to her "Dumb fool, ain't you had yo ass handed back to you enough times yet?" OC asked him as he rubbed his head and shot her a pained look.

Alec took a seat next to Max and flashed her a grin, before settling in to count his ill begotten earnings. Max reached up and was just about to slap him around the head too when she spotted Logan staring at them from the bar. Her hand came down to rest on the side of his head and she played with his hair instead. Surprised, Alec looked back up at her and stared into her liquid brown eyes. Then he felt another set of eyes burning into him from across the club, making his barcode tingle with apprehension. Guessing who it was and knowing what had sparked Max's reaction he went with it, like he'd agreed to. He put away the money, smiled lovingly at her and reached for her free hand, twining his fingers with hers when she smiled back.

"Good!" Max whispered quietly to Alec as she watched Logan turn back around to face the bar "I hate having to do this, be so in his face about it, but he hasn't really been backing off since I told him. Thanks Alec" she said gratefully "Anything to see ol' Logie get his knickers in a twist" Alec joked making her smile and then they both grimaced as they shared a mental image of Logan in frilly knickers. Shaking her head Max glanced back over at Logan and was relieved to find he was no longer by the bar…'Maybe he's finally given up?' she wondered hopefully, 'I've done my best to hint that I don't want anymore contact with him, flaunting my relationship with Alec, saying I'll meet him and then not going over on purpose so that he'll see that I am no longer at his beck and call' she growled as she recalled how bewildered she'd felt when she realised just how much of a pet pooch she'd become to the guy.

Her musings were cut short though when the music died out and everyone's confused murmurs brought her back to where she was, in Crash. Suddenly, music of a totally different variety blared through the speakers

_Dum da dum, dum dum da dum_

_Dum da dum, dum dum da dum_

_**piano break**_

Somewhere from the back of Crash, a drunk and stumbling Logan made his way to Max's table and then sprang in front of her:

'_Why do you build me up _

_**(build me up)**_

_Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down_

_**(let me down)**_

_and mess me around'_

He sang out loud in a god awful tone dead voice, and Normal, yes, _Normal_ of all people piped up in support!

_  
And then worst of all_

_**(worst of all)**_

_you never call, baby  
When you say you will_

_**(say you will)**_

_but I love you still_

His eyes were glazed from his inebriation, while Normal glared at her and Alec balefully

_I need you_

_**(I need you)**_

_more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up_

_**(build me up)**_

_Buttercup, don't break my heart_

Max and Alec stared at one another in horror and gripped one another more tightly at the sight before them.

_"I'll be over at ten",_

_you told me time and again  
But you're late,_

_I wait around and then _

_**(bah dah dah)**_

There was no mistaking the accusation in Logan's voice

_**  
**I run to the door,_

_I can't take any more  
It's not you,_

_you let me down again_

He fell to his knees before them and spread his arms wide, head flung back.

Normal sprang up behind the two X5's making them jump, his head moving between theirs as he yelled into their ears, grabbing their attention. 

**(Hey, hey, hey!) **

_Baby, baby, try to find  
**(Hey, hey, hey!)**_

_A little time, and I'll make you happy  
**(Hey, hey, hey!)**_

_I'll be home  
I'll be beside the phone waiting for you_

Sketchy and OC exchanged devious smirks before they piped in with their speculative:

_  
**Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo **_

They burst out laughing at the look of utter betrayal Max and Alec shot at them

_Why do you build me up_

_**(build me up)**_

Normal had come around to Alec's side now and was caressing his face with one hand whilst his other hand forced his head from turning away from his reproachful looks.

_Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down_

_**(let me down)**_

_and mess me around_

Logan crawled up Max's lap and sang desperately, his drunken breath making her nose crinkle up in disgust and she twisted her head away from his

_  
And then worst of all_

_**(worst of all)**_

_you never call, baby  
When you say you will_

_**(say you will)**_

_but I love you still_

Max and Alec reached out for one another when Logan and Normal simultaneously pulled them apart from either side of them. OC clutched her sides and shook her head at the sight; two X5 soldiers, reduced to such vulnerability by a hapless do gooding drunk and a power mad civil servant!

_  
I need you _

_**(I need you)**_

_more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start_

Normal and Logan, having been shrugged off by the dumbstruck couple, clutched on another for support and looked beseechingly down at their loves

_  
So build me up **(build me up) **Buttercup, don't break my heart_

Logan started to walk away but then turned back to face Max

_You were my toy but I could be the boy you adore  
If you'd just let me know_

_**(bah dah dah)**  
Although you're untrue,_

He once again stared coldly at Alec, angry drunken tears in his eyes, before he gazed back to Max lovingly

_I'm attracted to you all the more  
Why do I need you so?_

(Hey, hey, hey!)

Max batted away Logan's hands as he tried to grab her when she stood up to leave

_Baby, baby, try to find_

_  
**(Hey, hey, hey!)**_

Alec held his arms and hands out in front of him and faced away from the sight of Normal thrusting his hips at him

_A little time and I'll make you happy_

_  
**(Hey, hey, hey!)**_

Normal called back disappointedly to Alec's retreating back as he took Max's hand and they began manoeuvring out of the crowd of Crash patrons

_I'll be home  
I'll be beside the phone waiting for you_

_**Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo**_

The crowd at Crash mutinously closed in on them preventing them from leaving without causing a scene. They clamped down on their instinctive desire to pummel their way out and turned back around to watch how things ended.

**  
**Logan had now climbed onto a table and was playing the crowd, feeling like they were rooting for him. He was King of the Underdogs and by god, he was gonna get the girl! Normal, meanwhile, was sprawled out on their table, bawling his eyes out under the strain of his emotional outburst and subsequent rejection, lifting his head and sobbing his refrains

_Why do you build me up_

_**(build me up)**_

_Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down_

_**(let me down)**_

_and mess me around  
_

OC and Sketchy, feeling pity for their employer, helped him stand on his feet by bracing him on either side. Shooting Max and Alec apologetic glances they then helped him sing his little heart out

_And then worst of all_

_**(worst of all)**_

_you never call, baby  
When you say you will_

_**(say you will)**_

_but I love you still_

_  
I need you_

_**(I need you)**_

Logan dramatically pointed his finger at Max, his other hand placed rather camply on his hip

_more than anyone, darlin'_

_You know that I have from the start  
So build me up_

_**(build me up)**_

_Buttercup, don't break my heart  
_

Jumping down from the table, Logan rocked his body, his hips gyrating in a very Elvis like motion, his right arm making large circles. Sketchy grabbed the camera from around his neck and took a picture of the spectacle

_  
I-I-I need you-oo-oo more than anyone, baby  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up_

_**(build me up)**_

_Buttercup, don't break my heart_

As the music ended, Logan looked around for Max, hoping his impromptu declaration of love was gonna have him and her get busy, only to see Alec cradling her traumatised figure, walking them both out of Crash.

Normal was being comforted by OC and Sketchy was on the phone to his newspaper editor.

The rest of the patrons of Crash were now looking at him in silent appraisal, their eyes twinkling with amusement…the floor started to spin and their faces began to blur… then everything went black as he passed out.

THE END


End file.
